DvZ The Mercy Blow (JT,Yetii,Mae)
by RedTheIV
Summary: DvZ is Dwarves vs Zombies. This is basically a story I written bout a couple of people I play with. This is my first Story don't be harsh. I don't own DvZ. It belongs to Robert Moran.
1. Chapter 1

"Salogel Sureshot, we thank you for your years of faithful service. With Salogel retiring, the council have gathered together and have decided upon the next Sureshot." Ziros voice bellowed through out the room. "Mae. From now on, you will be known as Mae Sureshot, the 137th Sureshot since the First Great War." Mae stood up calmly from the bench, and walked up, grabbed NoDahLag from Ziros' hands and raise it triumphly into the air.

"Congrats, Mae or rather Ms Sureshot," JT told Mae as they walked down the wooden hall, with the multiple portraits of previous dwarves staring down straight at them.

"Thanks, JT. But do you know what makes this bow so special?" Mae slid the bow off her back and put it in JT's hands. Leaning over she whispered the answer into his ear.

"Wait! You are saying that the spirit of the previous Sureshot remain in this bow." Suddenly, the portraits on the walls no longer seemed to be so magnificent but start to send waves and waves of chill through his back. JT looked back down at the beautifully crafted bow. Every Sureshot lives on in this bow, that will explain its power.

There was a loud slam, and quick patter of feet. it was like something or someone was rushing towards them. JT turned around and in the same movement pulled out his bow and slid an arrow out of his quiver. An assassin? Here? Well if it really is an assassin, he will soon be a dead one. A figure barreled straight into Mae. JT pulled the arrow back. Just as he was about to release the arrow, laughter erupted from the two figures. It was just Yeti, Mae's younger sister. Yeti crawled off of Mae and JT pulled the two sisters up. Laughing the trio walked out the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

JT was dying. He was dying from boredom. The monster had attack the Castle of Calabur, where he was stationed. But they did not make a frontal assault, instead choosing to stay around the giant stone walls. Staying close enough to make lesser dwarves fearful, yet still being out of arrow range. Castle Calabur was under siege, a tactic the monster have never applied.

A meeting was being called, JT hopped off his perch started making his way towards the the way, a couple of dwarves saluted him. JT was unable to place the names of the dwarves. But he believed those dwarves are unable to tell his name if asked. They were not saluting him but the uniform. The uniform tmarked him stand out as a Ranger. The tittle was a testament of his skill. Together with the Paladins, they represent the best of the best. The ones that other dwarves look up to. The dream of every young one.

Inside the hall were couple of friends and allies that he had worked with for years, fellow dwarves that he know he can put his life on their hands. These were dwarves he knows he can trust. There was the two sisters, Mae and Yetii, both a part of the elite rangers. Standing beside of them was a faired hair dwarves, with his sword gleaming brightly in the lights of the fires. Grand Paladin Ziros' eyes seem to burn with the same flame as the braziers. Standing in the shadows was Halogen, the only known dwarf to be given the titles of both Paladin and Ranger.

"Okay, now that everyone is here lets start work,"Ziros pulled out a map form the shelves and laid it on the table "We all know that Calabur is under siege. This something we have never encountered but we must not show fear, the other dwarves are looking up to us. But this is not our only problem, the reinforcements sent was ambushed somewhere in the forests of Arthna. Many were killed more are missing. So we should not expect outside help."

"Actually there is always one more option" Halogen stepped out of the shadows and causing everyone to turn their heads. "The Gravediggers, they are our last option. "

"Wait! Who are the Gravediggers?"

"Yeti, the Gravediggers are a group of dwarves that follow the ways of the Helio, the Punisher. Many do not trust them but they have helped us in times of need before."

"What are you suggesting, Halogen. We are still trapped inside Calabur, we can't just waltz right out."

" What i am suggesting, Mae. Is that Ziros and i break through the monster's lines and travel to the Dying Castle, the Gravediggers' stronghold. In the mean time the rest hold Calabur till we return. A small force like this will be able to get past the monsters' lines"

"What can the two of you hope to achieve, you will need a Ranger for this plan to work."

"Just what are you saying, Mae! I am…." Halogen moved forward to face down Mae and in the same motion started to draw his blade only to have Ziros stop him.

"Halogen, calm down. I understand what you are you saying, we will need a Ranger so we shall take Yeti."

"Wait! No, i object! You are not putting Yetii in harms way!"Mae screamed into Ziros' face. Her anger suddenly turned to Ziros instead.

"Mae, you need to understand that you cannot keep protecting her, and that she is ready to take up the challenge." Ziros faced Mae's angry stare with surprising calm.

Mae started to take another deep breath to throw another string of curse at Ziros, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see JT giving a slight nod and mumbling to look at Yetii.

Yetii had a face of fiery determination the very same expression that greats her each time she looks in a mirror.

Mae expression softened slightly and started making her way out of the hall, "Fine, Ziros. You win"

"Well, Yetii go get ready we leave at first light." And with that the meeting ended.


	3. Chapter 3

How many do they have? Their numbers seem endless. Each time one goes down, two more step up to take their dead companion's place. Still somehow the meagre number of dwarves managed to hold the monsters at the gate. The familiar "Thrum" of his longbow releasing arrow after arrow, bring about a sense of calm for JT. Despite being in a very dangerous position, he felt truly at home. So far only minor injuries were received, nothing a little dwarves first aid and a chug of juice can't fix. Maybe we can hold out till help arrives after all. They left about a week ago, it cannot be much longer can it?

The attacks had started around the same time the little group had left. It had started with a small party of zombies that were easily silenced. But as the days continued to pass, the attacks grew more brutal. Each time more and more monsters managed to reach the gates. But with some luck each and every one were killed. So far they had been lucky but when will Lady Luck change her side. Luck is a cruel mistress and she will never stay by a side forever. This was a fact that JT knew to be true, but the moment had came much sooner than he expected.

"Arghh!" an ear-piercing scream was heard through out the castle. JT spun around to find a single zombie sticking its blade through a dwarf. Somehow it had managed to get pass their lines. As the dwarf's helmet fell off, so did long auburn hair. The dwarf had an expression of pain but her features were familiar. It was Mae. Out of all the dwarves there, the zombie had selected Mae. JT raised his bow, putting everything on his hours and hours of practice, he released the arrow. The arrow reappeared between the zombie's eyes making it resemble an unicorn for a second. With that the zombie crashed onto the gowned and crumble into dust.

Mae fell on her face and JT dashed to her side. JT pulled off her breastplate and inspected the wound. It looked pretty bad, the blade had went straight through her. It clearly have pierce through one of her lungs, blood was pouring out of the wound profusely. "Mae drink some of this. You will be fine"

"JT don't make this hard on me," Mae's usual soothing voice had turned into a hoarse whisper "I know I am going to die. First promise me something"

"Anything. Whatever it is I promise,"JT replied without any form of hesitation. He leaned in and listened to Mae croaked out the request. "No, I can promise the first one but I cannot do the other."

"JT, you had already promised,"JT picked up NoDahLag but still stood over her body hesitating. Using her last ounce of strength she shouted "DO IT! DON'T LET ME TURN! Don't let me turn, please JT please."

JT raised the bow and pulled out an arrow. JT had been shooting with a bow since he was young so why does this one feel so heavy. He shut his eyes and mumbled the Rangers' motto " Our Aim Is True" His hands slipped out of the taut string. "Thank You, JT." the soft whisper echoed through JT's mind. He knelt down and gently closed Mae's eyes. JT sat there and let tear after tear flow. He had lost more than a fellow dwarf, he had lost a friend, a sister.

Somehow the other dwarves had manage to push the monsters back. Luck had changed sides, Mae was not the only death they had lost at least another ten other dwarves. On top of that many dwarves had received serious injuries. One of the dwarves walked up to JT. "Ranger, what do we do? Sureshot is killed and so many others. What do we do?"

JT scanned the faces of the dwarves, everyone shares the same expression. Fear. They are looking for answers for a reason not to give up. Ziros' words came to his mind again "We must show no fear" and with that he started a speech"What do we do? We do what we have always done, we fight! We honor our fallen allies. We make sure their sacrifice is not in vain. If you want a reason to continue the fight, let it be for the ones who are fighting beside you, the ones who fought beside you. That is our reason to fight."


	4. Chapter 4

Another week. More died and many more dying. The already small force of dwarves have been further reduced to twenty. JT looked up to the night sky. It was full of stars, each and everyone shining brightly. It is like they did not care about the war or the number of deaths that passed each day. " Mae. What do I do? Guide me, please"

The wind continues howling, pouching the dark clouds to cover the stars. The storm is coming. It was almost like the gods were sending a sign, a sign of impending doom. Curses escaped form JT's mouth. He already knew the next fight will be the end. That is when he noticed a single star not covered by the clouds. The wind turned into a breeze and soft words can be heard. "No Fear!" Maybe this is the true message. This single star, maybe this is Mae's sounds of bell break the tranquility of the night. The final rush is here. The monsters are attacking. JT picked up his longbow and quiver and rushed to the front wall.

JT released arrows till his fingers ached. Another scream of pain was heard, he turned to see the dwarf standing beside him fall. Arrows were sticking out of his breastplate. This dwarf may have had a family but now he is nothing but another casualty of war, another one of the many. Their numbers of shrunk yet again. JT reached for another arrow only to find his quiver empty. Looks like this will be their last stand. Halogen, looks like plan is going to fail, we are unable to hold Calabur any longer. This is the end.

"Gravediggers! Attack!" The command seem to come from the rear of the monsters. With a simple war cry, a group of dwarves charge down the hill and smashed the monster in the rear. Leading the charge was a group of familiar looking dwarves. The dwarves on the wall look on in awe. JT turned to them and shouted "Don't just look! They are the hammer but they still need an anvil. Lets smash the monsters into pieces." Drawing his sword he leapt off the wall and charged the monsters.

The fight did not last long. It seemed to be more of a massacre. During the fight JT realized the Gravediggers will make for terrible enemies but great allies. They make the simple shovels into fearsome weapons.

"We did it JT. We did it!" Yetii was grinning from ear to ear but her expression changed, "Wait. Where is Mae?"

JT bit his lip and remained silent, not daring to tell her the answer. However in the answer was already written over his face. Yetii fell to her knees and tears started forming at the edge of her eyes.


End file.
